Skate To Win Your Heart
by RedVengance
Summary: Izaya no longer has a skating partner because she found out he is gay. Hurt, and seeking revenge with the competition coming up fast, he turns to the adult class for partners. Shizuo happens to be next in line and more then happy (laughs) to fill in the spot. RollerskatingFTW! SHIZAYA FTW! Hate, to skate, to love, to Smutt. Read and enjoy!(OCs but not paring them)killmeI'mbored
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry...**

 **my apology will be this fic, and more updates to come!**

 **But let me explain.**

 **Yes, there is such thing as competitive roller skating that ISNT ROLLER DERBY. It is ballroom dancing on skates, you can find some of it on YouTube. Uhh... My family actually does this, and I have been roller skating since I was three or four. I have won competitions over and over, but my brother and cousin have won Nationals twice in partner skating, and have even been to worlds( World competition idk if you reader would catch that) many times.**

 **But quick vocab!**

 **Chase, is Cha-sei, and all it is, is lifting the foot strait up and putting it down.**

 **Inside edge- the inside of your foot, but when you're skating on an inside edge your on one foot**

 **outside edge- see above but outside of your foot**

 **swing- foot goes in front in a swing^^**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo groaned, arms crossed, sunglasses firmly on his nose, eyes narrowed, and knees together. His brother sat next to him, emotionless expression but happy.

"Mom and Dad wanted us to do some brotherly things." Kasuka said, holding up a pair of black roller skates. Four death strap wheels in two rows of two, small toe stop at the font and too many hooks for Shizuo's taste." They paid for the lessons."

"I. Don't. Roller skate." Shizuo muttered, he already had his on after a good ten minute struggle." It is too early for this crap."

"Nii-san... You promised." Kasuka placed the skates on the carpet, a new one with the same 70s sickening disco print.

Shizuo wished for a smoke, he looked at the other people there. They were at a skating rink, at six in the fucking morning, waiting for the old man to start teaching. There wasn't even a small crowed, and they all weren't kids even.

Once Kasuka finished tying on his death traps, as Shizuo liked to call them, they stood and wobbled their way over.

The old man, Mr. George, introduced himself and his two granddaughters.

"Skating is a magical thing." The older granddaughter, a blond with green eyes and an American accent, spoke an explained why it is a good sport and other bull crap.

Shizuo crossed his arms, loosing his balance for a moment, then proceeded to pout. Thought in no way would he admit it was a pout.

Behind Ms. Pane, her cousin the other granddaughter skate in a wide circle.

"In skating there are competitions where people do free style dances, or ballroom dancing. Believe it or not." Ms. Pane smiled and looked over her shoulder, her little cousin flying by faster then anyone had seen before." My cousin, Miss. King, will demonstrate. Roller skating and ice skating are similar in moves but it you fall roller skating you aren't met by ice." As if on cue King jumps, spins once in the air, but lands side ways her wheels stopping but her momentum bringing her to the floor in a nasty fall." There is no lea way if you land side ways, and no sliding. But don't worry, the first thing we teach is how to fall. And how to stand up" Once again on cue King gets up on one knee, then stands pushing her hands on it." Now my other assistant isn't here yet." Pane says," but we will split you into groups according to your level. So everyone! Skate to my cousin, Miss. King!"

The adults stumble, some even fall, Kasuka makes his way arms out and knees bent, very slowly to the wall where King is standing. Shizuo follows, posture up, but legs too stiff and is the last one to reach the wall, but was unable to turn around.

"Come on~ just bend you knees, turn your foot like this and hold out your arms." King had skated over to help, and returned the glare she received from behind the sunglasses." It's better I help then Orihara-san. He took one look at you renting skates and keeled over in the workers lounge."

That pissed Shizuo off." I-ZA-YAA!" He roared causing the class to jump, and said raven to appear from one behind the half wall that covered half of the floor.

"Sorry I'm late~" Izaya sang songed, smirking broad and bright as the sun." It's nice to see new people in class today~ We should all introduce ourselves again! I will go first, I am Izaya Orihara, or just Orihara-san."

"Sam King, or Miss. King or just King." Miss. King skated behind Izaya going backwards to be next to Mr. George who introduced himself again, and Miss. Pane.

Shizuo didn't care for any one else's name. His eyes were glued on one person, and that was the smirking bastard Raven he wanted to smear across the wooden floor. He growled when Izaya skated by, and watched the informant kneel before a little kid. His ember eyes seethed hate, until he saw hold out a hand to the child.

"It's ok. Skating can be scary at first, but it gets real fun once you roll." Izaya, the worse of humanity, was helping a nervous little boy." Mr. George I'll take beginners today." He called up to the old man.

"Alright, well if you hand Miss. Pane go to that wall over there." A group sped off leaving wobbly skaters behind." Miss. King will take those of you who can roll and stand on one foot." Another group left until Shizuo was standing with three adults and six kids in front of Izaya. Mr. George took the kids, and Izaya skated by Shizuo again eyes filled with mirth.

"Can't kill me now Shizu-chan." Izaya teased," you brother knew I was here and has even gotten some private lessons for you two."

"And why should I not?" Shizuo asked, hands fisted and taking a step. It was the wrong step, for he fell immediately to the floor wheels spinning.

"Because without me you can't go two feet, plus you don't want to upset you little baby brother, ne~?"

This was going to be a very long class.

~|_X_|~

The skating hell ended with doing the limbo, the kids giggling and trying their best to reach Pane as King and Mr. George held the bar. Shizuo stood with the adults on the side of the wall, their group having special lessons once the children left.

Miss. Pane went around the floor cleaning it up, before suddenly music came on. It was a waltz, and she swirled around a corner of a turn. She came to a stop, froze and listened to the music, before taking off elegantly. She was flying across the floor like a swan on a lake, and everyone clapped as she went by, suddenly turning backwards on one foot as the pattern called for it.

"This is what we also do." Izaya came over," competitive ballroom dancing, but on roller skates. Most of you aren't on the level to be able to do these dances but you are welcome to practice going around the floor while we do our own practices."

"Excuse me?" A lady raised her hand," are there partner dances?"

Izaya nodded," every dance has a partner dance."

"Do you have a partner?"

Laughing Izaya nodded, her was being charismatic and is was pissing the blond off." I do have one. Miss. Pane had skated with Miss. King's brother, they even went to nationals in America three times and won two gold, and have been to worlds three times as well." He winked, but not at her, at Shizuo." But I'm always open to a different partner if I find someone good enough." The adults who were more confident went out to the floor, moving slowly, but surely with their arms out and knees bent working on punishing themselves foreword. Shizuo though, refused to move from spot, eyes glued to Izaya still.

"Sheesh Shizu-chan, it's almost as if you hate me." Izaya pouted," what? Shocked I have a hobby?"

"I thought your hobby was stalking and getting people to kill themselves."

"That's only part of it~" Izaya smiled, once again causing a feeling to burn in Shizuo's gut." This is a great place to people wa-"

"Izaya!" Mr. George called out," show Sam the carry foxtrot if you could." He was organizing a binder which had prints of patterns and symbols Shizuo could not for the life of his read." I don't have the base line."

"It is only a base line." Izaya sighed and skated off . He stood in front of King, back to her and waited for the music. When it started the beat was a little faster then a waltz. He counted, then glided on his feet." Three pushes, a chase and swing, inside edge, out side edge, chase swing, three more progressives, inside edge, outside edge, swing." He said and was half way around the floor with her following copying him." All done~!"

King pouted, Shizuo tsked, and Kasuka finally fell.

"How many weeks is this?" Shizuo asked Mr. George when the hour was over.

"Ten weeks, two lessons a week. And then competition." Mr. George didn't smile, but like Kasuka, Shizuo could tell he was happy." I haven't seen Izaya so lively before. He usually just takes on the kids, but he wanted the adults this time."

"Maybe if Heiwajima-kun gets good enough he could be Izaya's new partner!" King had skated over. Over her shoulder Shizuo saw Izaya and Pane, arm in arm gliding across the wooden lake." Pane is going to break up their partnership soon and start practicing with Narade."

Shizuo looked at the floor again, seeing Izaya and Pane in synchronization turn 180 on one foot each. It was perfectly done." Why does she want to split off from him?" He found himself asking.

"For a very stupid reason," King frowned turning to face the floor," He's gay."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: SORRY! SORRRYYYYY! SSSSSOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY! *is on floor bowing* I am busy! I have college! I am an adult who teaches karate now too! So updates will be scarce, but I am not giving up! I WILL FIND A SCHEDULE AND TUNE! But here is a dabble! I hope you enjoyed it! I will prolly update this soon sadly...**

 **and yes I still roller skate... I haven't stopped since I was 3-4 years old. And I do the ball room dances, and figures... Figures is boring af... Oh! And I don't have a skating partner so I don't have to go through that torture**

 **BUT do not give up on my other fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red: It's a short chapter, but it's just going to be a short story...**

 **OOC, Izaya and Shizuo being civil! And Izaya being nice, he'll be more Izaya-ish later**

 **I own Pane, King, and Mr. George.**

~|_X_|~

Izaya was a very proud skater. He had started when he was a small child, had skated with the best in Japan, even went to Worlds Competition in America on three occasions. So finding that his world class partner was going to leave him soully on the fact of his sexuality did not go over well with him.

No it did not at all.

"My cousin is an idiot." King said," she ditched you nine weeks before she the competition, so she's going to suck at it. But you're already signed up for partner dances."

"I am aware." Izaya said finishing tying up his laces. He stood, popped his lanky back, and opened his Ruby colored eyes." I will get a new partner." He looked at her," but I will be making a point by it."

King smirked, she was similar to a little sister to him even eerily with the same hair color, but she was no where as cruel as his own blood sisters. Mairu and Kururi were regional champions in roller skating as kids, but quit when their obsession with everything Kasuka took up their practices.

"We have to warm up before the kids class." King stood and looked at her grandfather, waved like a kid, then took off like a shot across the floor.

"No hard feelings." Mr. George said coming up to Izaya," Miss. Pane just didn't... Didn't feel comfortable skating with a gay man."

"I figured." Izaya forced a smile," don't want to hurt her feelings."

"If she has any.." King muttered passing by slowly. She was nothing but a useful human, since that provided enough distraction for Izaya to slip by her grandfather onto the floor.

The raven pushed himself across the floor, crossing his arms and spreading his feet out and in, making a pattern.' Freestyle, ballroom, figures...' He thought to himself,' I need someone to do lifts with... A passionate, strong person. And for ballroom...dances are Progressive tango, Watlz, skaters March...that one dance that turns backwards with that terribly swing... Some one balanced... And more importantly a male.' HIs eyes flitted up seeing students showing up. He noticed only one among them though. He was everything Izaya need, passionate hate, strong, and willing for a price, to help.

"Ne, Shizu-chan!" Izaya called, smirking," I have a proposition for you!"

King snorted from the entrance onto the floor," holy shit... You're seriously going to do it." She laughed and began helping the class as Izaya took the tall brute aside

"I will not go into Ikebukuro for six whole months, if you help me." Izaya started out with the sinker, the told what the hook was." Revenge. On a girl who needs to open her mind to others and see there's nothing wrong with differences. You'd help teach that lesson and you would be able to get rid of be for half a year."

Shizuo didn't think twice, his brutish mind only hearing that Izaya would stay out of his territory and that is all the reason he needed to assist." What must I do?"

"Be my skating partner and win the competition coming up in nine weeks."

Kasuka laughed this time, it was a sweet sound, and only grew sweeter when he fell to the wooden floor, death traps rolling." N...N..." Shizuo longed to reject, the word at the tip of his tongue." Fine." He failed though, he lowered his hands, not even knowing that he had raised them, and nodded." Fine. But once this is over I don't want a single whiff of you for a year."

"Fine." Izaya said holding out a hand," you will be taking private lessons from me. Three hours, four days a week here. The other three days will be ballroom dancing lessons at my apartment for three hours as well. We need to teach you how to dance and how to skate."

Gritting his teeth, Shizuo agreed. He wanted Izaya gone, since there was a non violent way to do it he was going to take it.

"The rules are no trying to kill me. Not violence unless instructed. I choose the music, and you take this all seriously."

Shizuo nodded, reluctant but agreeing." Fine. Where do we start, flea?"

"New skates."

~|_X_|~

Kasuka still laughed every time he thought about his older brother skating with Izaya. It did bring a smile to Shizuo to see his usually emotionless sobbing smile, but he wished it wasn't about him having to get along with the flea.

The damned, annoyed, flea that was taking this seriously. He traded numbers with Shizuo, gave him a paycheck, and offered to pay for the brute's new pair of skates.

"You cannot skate on rentals. You need new, formal black skates." Izaya tutted," I have Sherly's, there low cut around the ankle, and the axles are national brand which allows me to have a loose axle for sharper turns. For you I think something stiffer would be better." He said, pulling the tale blonde along don a wide empty street. There were old shops run by even older people, selling traditional wares to hand me down clothes, and even a soup kitchen at the end of the street.

"Where are we going flea?"

"The Skate Shop." Izaya said and smiled," don't worry Shizu-chan. You are officially one of us, so now you must wear the shoes to fit."

Shizuo frowned," that makes no sense..."

"Aka, shut up and follow. You agreed to do everything I said. We have a lot to cover." Izaya opened the door to an old shop, the smell of old books, musty fabric, an grease hit Shizuo as he followed the shorter. The air itself seemed to be still, old, but for some reason it was like a hug." Hello~" Izaya knelt by an orange cat, fat and lazy by the looks, and scratched his ears." Hey, Mariki-San. I need a new pair of skates."

The cat meowed and got up, it waddled out of the room and an old lady came out coughing." Ah! Izaya-kun, skates you say? I thought Aku's old ones fit you fine."

"Not for me, ma'm." Izaya walked to the desk, behind it hung a wooded walk with hanging pairs of skates in all colors." My new partner needs skates for dance and freestyle."

The lady nodded," alright. How does he skate?"

"He doesn't." Izaya sighed," his second lesson was this morning. He fell three times, complained about ankle pain, snapped the axles, and flattened two wheels. He needs a sturdy pair, new."

"I assume he's a big boy." The granny smiled, looking over Izaya's shoulder to the frowning blond." Well, I have more skates in the back. Go ahead and look." She lifted up the divider keeping them from the cashier area. Izaya ducked under and pulled Shizuo with him into the back rooms.

"It's a small community." The informant spoke," very small. We all know each other by sound of voice, let alone name. It's a dying sport though..." His eyes flashed a strange saddness, Shizuo felt it. He could see Izaya did care about skating, and it was weird. Very weird.

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"The last of a dying breed wants to enjoy every second of the sport while they still can." Izaya shrugged," I'm attached to it. I will be sad when all the older members die, and I want to give them another show like they used to see. But, the partner I could of done it with found out...something and couldn't handled her distaste."

Shizuo knew already what that something was and scofted," you are weird, flea."

Izaya smirked, pulling up a box with black shiny skates," thank you. I pride myself on that fact."

The bar tender clad blond took the skates and sat on a stool trying them on. He yawned as Izaya inspected them, and nodded giving approval. After they bought the death traps lunch was in order. They ate in silence, Izaya getting a bagel and coffee, Shizuo getting a hot chocolate and sandwich. He followed the flea back to the rink, minding not to get annoyed at the cute skip Izaya did.

'Wait,' he though,' not cute. This fucking flea is not cute.' He itched to smoke, and lit up behind Izaya. The moment the flame sprung to life though, the raven turned cutting the cigarette in half.

"You're going to need you lungs, Shizu-chan~. You have a ton of dance lessons." He giggled, fucking giggled, and turned back down the street." We are going to a dance studio, you'll meet my dance instructor Wanda."

Wanda was not a forgettable girl, and Shizuo was more then glad to have Izaya between him and her.

~|_x_|~

 **Red: Comment please~ this is just an Drabble I'm expanding on, but it'd be nice for some feedback:D**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
